(Issue 5) Captain America and the Ruby Robbers / Headline Hunter Foreign Correspondent / The Miser and the Counterfeit Millions
The fifth issue of Captain America was published in August 1941. Captain America and the Ruby Robbers Plot After a Sentinel of Liberty meeting Bucky walks his friend Jerry Briggs home. Jerry's father shows the boys a ruby that he is in charge of getting to a safe for his boss, Mr. Crawley. Mr. Briggs forbids Jerry from going to any more Sentinel of Liberty meets because he doesn't think Captain America is real. Two robbers who have been watching Mr. Briggs enter the house demanding the ruby. Before the robbers can escape, Captain America and Bucky thwart the would be robbery. Mr. Briggs appolagies to Captain America and explains that he didn't know he was real, and Cap replies that as long as there is crime and injustice there will be Captain America. Characters *Captain America / Steve Rogers *Bucky / James Barnes *Jerry Briggs *Mr. Briggs *Two unnamed robbers *Muggsy *Mr. Crawley Headline Hunter Foreign Correspondent Plot Cock and Balls Jerry "Headline" Hunter is an American reporter working as a war correspondent in London who is having a hard time getting scoops over the other reporters in the area. He is soon called into the paper office by his managing editor who sends him on assignment to cover some important happenings at the American embassy. There he learns that the American and British governments are working on a food contract, however it has been stolen. If the contract is not recovered in the next 24 hours the Nazis could potentially learn the location of the sea convoys and sink them. There are three suspects that have been rounded up that were near the document before it's stolen. However, before the questioning can begin there is an air raid by Nazis, forcing everyone to seek shelter. Spotting someone sneaking away from the general crowd, Hunter follows after him and finds a secret passageway. Entering it, he is attacked by a group of Nazi spies and learns that the one who stole the plans is American embassy official Mr. Cooles. Taking Hunter as his prisoner, Cooles explains that he is going to attempt to bomb the Prime Ministers residence during the air raid and takes Hunter aboard his plane. In order to cover his tracks, Cooles then has his minions tie Hunter to the bomb that he plans on dropping on 10 Downing Street. However when the bomb is dropped, Hunter manages to grab hold of the landing gear and hold on for dear life. Thinking his mission a success, Cooles orders his pilot to fly back to Berlin. When they are flying over a German munitions plant, they are shocked when their own bomb suddenly drops and blows it up. Just then, Headline Hunter breaks in and knocks out all the goons aboard the plane and forces the pilot to turn around and return to Britain. Upon returning there Hunter is commended on a job well done, and his story lands the front page of the paper. Characters *Headline Hunter *Ambassador Jordan *Mr. Billings *Mr. Crawford *Mr. Cooles The Miser and the Counterfeit Millions Plot Hurricane, in his civilian guise goes to the bank to exchange some of his money and finds he has been given a number of counterfeit bills. Seeing a story in the paper about millionaire Mr. Flintheart giving millions to charity, Hurricane suspects the two have something in common and decides to pay a visit to Flintheart. When Flinheart's men refuse to allow Hurricane to see him, he uses his speed powers to force his way in. Flintheart provides no answers and sticks his men on Hurricane, prompting him to drop his guise and easily defeats his attackers. Demanding answers, he learns that Flintheart is planning on inflating the market with conterfiet money in order to cause a massive inflation so that he and his accomplice can buy up properties cheap. Flintheart is shot dead by one of his men, but not before revealing the identity of his benefactor: "Old Nick." After burning the fake money, Hurricane goes out looking for this old man named Nick and learns that he poses a homeless man as a means of dumping off massive amounts of conterfeit money. Following him back to his hideout, Hurricane learns that he is not a homeless man at all but a mob leader. Hurricane then leads the police to his hideout and allows them to all be arrested. Characters *Hurricane / Mike Cury *Nick *Mr. Flinthart Category:Captain America comics Category:A-Z Category:Stories written by Stan Lee Category:Headline Hunter comics Category:Hurricane comics